dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Untamed
Details *'Title:' 陈情令 / Chen Qing Ling *'English title:' The Untamed *'Genre:' Xianxia *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' Tencent *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jun-27 to 2019-Aug-20 *'Airtime:' Monday to Wednesday (20:00) *'Original Soundtrack:' The Untamed OST Synopsis The pugilist world is ruled by the powerful Wen clan, which dominates over the smaller Lan, Jiang, Nie and Jin households. The carefree Wei Wuxian becomes fast friends with the righteous Lan Wangji, and during their adventures, the pair find out that the head of the Wen clan is the evil mastermind behind a series of plots that would wreak havoc upon the lands. Wei Wuxian’s attempts to protect the innocent members of the Wen clan from unfair persecution leads to disaster, and he goes missing in the process. Wei Wuxian reappears sixteen years later, and works together with his soulmate Lan Wangji to solve a series of murder mysteries, eventually finding and defeating the true culprit. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Gusu Lan Sect ;Lanling Jin sect ;Qinghe Nie sect ;Qishan Wen sect ;Yunmeng Jiang sect ;Yi City Arc ;Others Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Mo Dao Zu Shi (魔道祖师) by Mo Xiang Tong Xiu *'Directors:' Zheng Wei Wen, Chen Jia Lin *'Screenwriters:' Yang Xia, Deng Yao Yu (邓窅瑜), Ma Jing (马竞), Guo Guang Yun (郭光韵) *'Main Producers:' Fang Fang, Yang Xia, Zhang Meng (张萌), Wang Chu (王储), Ren Qiang (任强), Liu Ming Tie (刘明轶), Wang Wan Ning (王婉宁) *'Producers:' Sun Zhong Huai (孙忠怀), Wang Xin (王鑫) *'Executive Producer:' Han Zhi Jie (韩志杰) *'Company:' Tencent Penguin Pictures, New Style Media ;Notes *'World View:' Hua Tian Ying Shi (花田影视) *'Art Director:' Ji Peng (姬鹏) *'Music Director:' Lin Hai (林海) *'Costume Director:' Chen Tong Xun (陈同勋) *'Filming period:' 2018-Apr to 2018-Aug *'Filming location:' Hengdian World Studios, Guizhou Special - The Living Dead *'Title:' 生魂 / Sheng Hun *'Also known as:' The Living Dead *'Network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Nov-07 Synopsis Near Qishan Mountain, there is a little town called Fu Feng, which is nicknamed the "City That Never Turns Dark". There, lies a legend of the "Lit Lamp Murderer". Wen Ning arrives at Fu Feng, and he realizes the abnormality of the town; the whole town is filled only with the weak and sick; and is very run down. When the night arrives, Wen Ning purposefully lit up a lamp to attract ghost shadows. Just as he was about to capture them, a ray of blue sword light appears and the black shadow disappears. Wen Ning looks up, and sees his famillar friend, Lan Sizhui. Wen Ning and Lan Sizhui decides to work together and solve the mystery and capture the culprit behind the mysterious incidents. Cast *Yu Bin as Wen Ning *Zheng Fan Xing as Lan Sizhui *Wang Yi Fei as Xiao Qing *Gao Han as Xiao Yi *He Long Long as Zhou Zishu Production Credits *'Director:' Qiu Zhong Wei (裘仲维) *'Screenwriter:' Lu Ping (吕萍) *'Producer:' Yang Xia *'Company:' New Style Media Special - Fatal Journey *'Title:' 乱魄 / Luan Hun *'Also known as:' Fatal Journey *'Broadcast period:' 2020 Synopsis The story focuses on the story of the Nie brothers and Jin Guangyao. Cast *Ji Li as Nie Huaisang *Wang Yi Zhou as Nie Mingjue *Zhu Zan Jin as Jin Guangyao Production Credits *'Director:' Qiu Zhong Wei (裘仲维) *'Screenwriter:' Lu Ping (吕萍) *'Producer:' Yang Xia *'Company:' New Style Media Special - The Untamed Boys *'Title:' 少年听学中 / Shao Nian Ting Xue Zhong *'Also known as:' The Untamed Boys *'Episodes:' 5 *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Dec-05 Synopsis A variety show which documents the fun antics of The Untamed Boys Cast *Yu Bin *Song Ji Yang *Zheng Fan Xing *Cao Yu Chen *Ji Li *Li Bo Wen Production Credits *'Directors:' Zhang Miao Wen (张藐文), Wei Hu (韦鹄) Special - The Untamed Special Edition *'Title:' 陈情令特別剪輯版 / Chen Qing Ling Te Bie Jian Ji Pian *'Also known as:' The Untamed Special Edition *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Dec-25 Synopsis A 20-episode cut of The Untamed with a summarized storyline and additional new scenes. External Links *Baidu Baike *Baidu baike - The Living Dead *Douban - The Untamed Boys Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:Xianxia Category:QQ Category:Tencent Penguin Pictures Category:BL